The subject matter disclosed herein relates to configurations that seal a rotating member to a housing and more specifically to sealing an outermost radial portion of the rotating member to the housing. Sealing components that move relative to one another create challenges. These challenges are exacerbated when clearance between the moving components is altered based upon operational conditions of the machine as happens between a shroud of a bucket and a casing of a turbine engine, for example. Industries that rely on such seals are therefore receptive to new systems and methods that improve sealing between parts moving relative to one another.